The Cake
by lizziebrewster
Summary: It's Angela's birthday, and there's cake. Of course, Brennan claims to be too busy working to join in the fun.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set in the past, I think - I needed Angela to be having a big birthday, but otherwise there is no time setting. First chapter is quite fluffy, the next will bring in the smut. _

_Oh, and if chocolate isn't your thing, feel free to replace with cake of your choice :-p lol_

* * *

The Cake

In a rare moment of frivolity and merriment, the forensic platform had been transformed. Gone were the sterile surfaces and endless miles of stainless steel. Their presence replaced, for today at least, with multicoloured tablecloths, party streamers, and a deliciously large chocolate cake. For today, it was Angela's 30th birthday and the squints had gone all out to make sure it went without a hitch. Well, all but one.

Standing as far from the lab rats as he possibly could without actually leaving the forensic platform, Booth couldn't help but notice Brennan's absence from the festivities. It was to be expected, he reasoned, she wasn't one for social gathering at the best of times, and he knew she more stressed than normal at the minute: she just couldn't get to the bottom of the case they were working. But damn it, Angela was her best friend. She should be here. He'd get her there.

Resolved to get her to the party even if he had to pick her up and carry her over his shoulder, Booth grabbed a slice of cake and headed to her office. He could see Brennan as he approached, hunched over the desk, pouring over some textbook or another, furiously making notes on a pad, her face all pinchy in concentration and confusion.

Reaching her office, he leant against the doorframe, and began picking at the cake. He knew she could hear him, but she didn't look up. Booth let out a sigh: he knew she would be stubborn about this, but he was determined.

"Are you coming to the party, Bones, or are you leaving me to eat that entire cake all by myself?"

She didn't look up.

"Stop exaggerating. You're not being forced to eat it and you're hardly 'all by yourself', there's Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and … " She looked up and caught him shaking his head. "Too literal?"

He nodded at her as he began slowly approaching her desk. Resigned that he wouldn't leave her in peace unless she gave in to his demands, she put down her pen with a sigh.

"I have work to do, Booth." She was resolute not go down without a fight, but it seemed her body had other ideas. Her eyes closed and her hand dropped onto her head before she could stop it happening. Seeing her rub her eyes, Booth let out another breath.

"You're exhausted, Bones. You've been working long hours all week. You're here before the rest of them in the morning and stay long after the lab is empty. We all know you're dedicated, but letting yourself off the hook occasionally isn't a weakness. Ten minutes of rest, time with friends, and a piece of this cake will do you good. It'll clear your focus." He tried to appeal to her in terms she'd understand: logic.

The smell of the cake wafted across the room and she could practically taste the chocolate goodness. And he was making a good argument.

Pushing back from the desk, she rose from the chair and took the few steps to meet him in the middle of her office.

"That cake does have a very stimulating aroma." She reached to take the fork from his plate but Booth pulled it from her reach.

Scooping up a little of the cake, Booth raised the fork to her mouth.

"It tastes better like this."

"Booth." She stepped back. "I am completely capable of feeding myself."

"I know that. You're 'capable' of doing anything you set your mind to." She reached for the fork. "No." Once again he pulled it away from her, and saw the tiredness in her eyes. "Not unless I can do it."

"Booooth!" It was barely more than a whine. She was in no mood for his games today, miles beyond 'tired' already. He knew she'd never admit it, but this case had taken its toll on her.

"Just this once Bones, can't you act like a girl." He flashed that damn irresistible grin at her and could practically see it as she became putty in his hands.

Letting out a slight sigh, she stepped back towards him, just enough. He brought the forked cake back up to her mouth. She breathed in it's deep chocolately aroma and couldn't help but salivate considerably, swallowing the moisture away.

"You're going to have to open up Bones." There was a wicked glint in his eye, the kind he usually reserved for a suspect right before drawing a full confession from them.

Almost imperceptibly, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she let her lips part ever so slightly.

But still he didn't bring the cake to her; instead watching as she impatiently let her tongue run along her bottom lip. He met her eyes and knew that, despite whatever arguments were just itching to spill out of her, she was completely aware of, and enjoying, the thinly veiled flirtation as much as he was.

Finally allowing the fork to enter her lips, he watched as her eyes closed momentarily as the deep chocolaty goodness hit her taste buds. Her pink lips closed around the fork and he pulled it out, ever so slowly, fighting the overwhelming urge to let out a moan. He'd spent endless nights dreaming of her closing those lips around him. Booth had always loved chocolate cake but this was turning him on in any number of wrong ways.

He watched as she chewed softly for a few seconds, before seeing her throat rise and fall as she swallowed the smooth chocolate cake. Her tongue poked out from between her lips again, running moisture over her suddenly dry lips. He could see the traces of chocolate spread across her tongue and he just knew she'd taste delicious.

Her eyes didn't leave his.

"I told you it was good." He smiled smugly.

"I didn't state that it wouldn't be good. Rather that I had no time to stop working for a futile celebration of the passage of time."

"And how do you feel know?" He cocked his head to the side a little.

"My schedule seems to have opened up."

Her eyes dropped to the plate in his hands. Gosh, it'd been so long since she'd just stopped and enjoyed something as simple as cake. And far longer since she'd let someone invade her personal space so much as to fed her.

"More?" She saw the wicked flash of his eyes and knew she was done fighting. Booth didn't even wait for her answer before gathering another chunk of cake onto the fork. Raising it to her mouth, there was no argument this time and she met him eagerly. Booth moved slowly while her lips were quick to close around the moist cake, their differing tempos causing momentary chaos and a small lump of frosting clung to her top lip.

Automatically, Bones moved to wipe it away, but he caught her hand, his skin brushing against her cheek as he did so. Their eyes met as the silence engulfed them. Her arm dropped away from his grasp, while his stayed close to her face.

Momentarily frozen, neither moved, their deep breathing the only sound around them.

Booth moved in slow motion, his eyes never leaving hers as he drew closer to her frosted mouth. He kept waiting for her to retreat, for the dream to end, for a phone to ring. Something always got in the way.

His fingers gently settled along her jaw line, delicately cupping his hand against her soft skin. His thumb brushed at the frosting slowly, catching at her lip as he moved and Booth froze again.

Her eyes gazed deep into his, he saw a fear, masked by uncertainty, but on top there was deep longing. He saw desire in those bottomless blue eyes. He'd seen it before, but rational, logical Brennan would always cast it aside.

Still neither of them moved. His thumb felt warm against her lips.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she allowed her tongue to protrude just enough to lick at the frosting on his thumb. The feel of her tongue against his thumb, and the sheer lust in her eyes, sent his blood pressure soaring. Booth attempted to stifle a groan as he felt himself growing hard. Withdrawing her tongue, she pressed a gentle kiss to his thumb, a smile creeping wide across her face.

"Well. Happy birthday to me!"

Angela's voice cut through the silence.

"And here, I thought you weren't going to get me a present."

They stepped apart simultaneously and Booth glanced nervously as Bones before turning to focus on Angela. She was leaning against the doorframe just as he had only minutes before.

"I was just trying to get her to the party." Booth knew he was blushing.

"Yea, I can se that." Angela flashed a cheeky, all-knowing, grin at Brennan as she turned to walk away. "Call me, sweetie."

Brennan took advantage of Booth's obvious discomfort and scuttled around to sit behind her desk once more.

Booth let out a sigh, taking his cue and turned to leave the office.

"Always something in the way," he muttered, briefly alarmed that she might have heard, but turning to look at her through the glass walls of her office, Brennan was already engrossed in the textbook again. She really was skilled at compartmentalising – he knew he wouldn't be getting any more work done today, and contemplated heading straight home for a long, cold, shower.

He was going to shoot Angela next time her saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, this chapter is M, smut galore :p _

* * *

Brennan was curled up on her couch in long pyjamas, eyes on the book in front of her, but her brain had switched off long ago. She was too tired and hadn't been able to keep focus since Booth's trick with the cake. She didn't know what had come over him. Or her. She'd enjoyed it immensely, but couldn't help but be confused by it's meaning. It felt as though he'd ignored her the rest of the afternoon, but perhaps she was imagining it. Ah well, she sighed to herself. Soon would be time to sleep, and there was always the chance than plenty of REM sleep would clarify things within her mind.

* * *

Booth rapped against her door lightly. He'd seen her lights on from the street, but wasn't sure she'd still be awake, she'd looked so tired all afternoon, more detached from the squints than normal, and barely even looking at him as they said good night. Maybe he'd pushed it too far after all. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should leave before she saw him.

Clearly his subconscious thought differently, and Booth was startled to see a hand knocking harder against the door. His hand. Oh boy, he had it bad, he knew that. He put on his most charming smile as he heard the lock tumble from within.

Standing in jeans and an old FBI t-shirt, Booth held a plate of cake behind his back. The door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed and pyjama-ed Bones. His heart gave a leap and he was sure she'd never looked more beautiful. It took all his years of practice not jump her on the spot.

"What do you want, Booth?" It came out harsher than she had intended.

He pulled the cake out from behind him and watched as her eyes dropped to it. She didn't speak, simply stepped back and opened the door wider to let him in.

Content that she was giving him the green light; Booth strolled over to the couch, placing the cake on her coffee table, and plonked himself down, attempting to look more confident than he felt. Brennan moved to sit on the far end of the couch. Hands in her lap, her shoulders were high and tense. With her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her neck was calling out to him.

She shifted in the seat and Booth knew she was nervous.

"You didn't finish your cake." His voice came out horse in the quiet of the night.

He saw her face contort into the smallest of smiles, and took it as his mark. Booth simultaneously leant forward and inched sideways towards her, picking up the cake from the table. It unnerved him slightly how quiet Brennan was being beside him, she always had some retort or other ready in her arsenal. But now she sat in silence, head dropped forwards, her whole body seemingly trying to shrink before him.

Scooting over on the couch some more, Booth replaced the cake on the table, a forkful ready for the eating. Hooking his finger under her chi, he lifted her face to meet his gaze, mere inches separating them.

"You okay, Bones?" She nodded and the slightest twinkle in her eye confirmed it, despite the fear plastered on her face. "And you want the cake?"

She shook her head this time, and he faltered.

"Oh, er…"

"I don't want the cake, because I'd rather have you."

Lunging at him, Brennan landed a hard kiss against his slightly open lips. Booth took a second to process what was happening, but quickly he was meeting her kiss. Fork forgotten on the plate, his hands stroked gently at her waist. Bringing her fingers up to cup his face, Brennan shifted on the couch, kneeling, facing Booth. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip before her teeth nipped at it playfully. She pulled away, leaving him breathless and shocked.

"I was right." She spoke to the room, that air of self-assurance that meant she knew she had the answer.

"About?"

"You taste better than cake." She smiled widely at him, all traces of fear gone from her eyes, replaced by a deep burning desire. "I mean, of course I don't have all the empirical data on cake, and there are many quantifying factors to consider, but you taste significantly better than many …"

He claimed her mouth with his, cutting off the rest of her thought stream. Taking advantage of her parted lips; Booth dipped his tongue into her warmth, longing to explore every corner of her mouth at once. One hand drifted up her back, coming to rest on her neck. He toyed playfully with her ponytail a moment before giving a sharp tug on the elastic, causing her hair to spill down around her face.

Their lips not parting even for a second, she shifted on the couch again, moving over him, straddling his thighs, and pressing her chest into his. Her core brushed tantalisingly close to his, and he felt himself grow hard at the thought.

Brennan continued kissing him forcefully, her wingers wound in his hair now. He met her with aggression, convinced he could die if she ever stopped touching him.

Breaking from his lips, Brennan began covering his face with kisses, working her way down to his neck, nipping and sucking playfully. A moan escaped him as she ground herself against his hardness. Her fingers grasped at his chest, tracing the contours of his musculature through the thin fabric. His head dropped back as she returned to suck on his neck. Booth's hands explored the bottom of her pyjama top, brushing against the skin concealed beneath. Her body shuddered at his touch; she stopped her sucking long enough to let out a moan.

"Booooth."

She bit at his shoulder as his hands moved higher beneath the thin pyjama top, his thumbs brushing delicately against the underside of her breasts. He smiled at the sensation.

"No bra?"

"I was planning on going to bed before you came barging in." She had intended it to sound spiteful, but in her silky moan Booth barely cared what the words were. She gasped as he pinched playfully at her already-hard nipple. He bent his head down to suck at her through the fabric, another shudder rocking through her body as his warmth met hers.

"Still sleepy?" He teased at her nipple as he spoke.

"Once again, my plans seem to have changed." She ground herself against the mound kept captive by his jeans. "Although, I'm not entirely adverse to visiting the bedroom now." Her mouth crushed back into his before he had the chance to utter some witty remark.

Wrapping his arms around her, Booth rose from the couch, his erection painful again the tightness of his jeans. Her legs automatically enclosed around him securely, her wetness apparent through her pyjamas, rubbing against his belly. Her arms looped his neck as she trailed kisses over him again, a mark from her earlier assault starting to show. She knew he'd berate her for the tomorrow, but right now, tonight, she was struggling to care.

Booth's grip gravitated from her waist to cup her ass, feeling the softness of her skin through the flimsy pyjamas. Steering them around the coffee table, booth realised he didn't know which closed door held her bedroom. Sensing his hesitation, she spoke softly, nibbling at his earlobe.

"To the left."

He strode towards the door, marvelling at how lightweight she felt wrapped around him. Releasing his grip on her ass to open the door, he felt her legs wrap tighter against him.

Walking in, the room smelled of her, that scent he could recognise instantly among any crowd. Not a perfume, for she rarely wore perfume, but a natural sweetness, purer than any artificial fragrance. It enveloped him as they entered her inner sanctum. Booth knew few men made it this far; he recognised the privilege she was setting out before him.

He laid her gently on the bed, her hair splayed out beneath her and her pyjama top riding up on her belly to reveal a thin sliver of pale skin. Crawling to rest on top of her, Booth encased her between his legs, his arms braced on the bed around her head. He leaned in to kiss her deeply and her head rose to meet his. Her fingers clawed at his t-shirt and in seconds it was gone over his head. Brennan ran her nails over his exposed back, down his shoulder blades, along the ridge of his spine.

Breaking away from her lips, he traced kisses down her neck, pulling at the top of her pyjamas to reveal each collarbone in turn. She clawed at him as he planted soft dainty kisses over each area of revealed skin.

His hands moved to her waist, palms resting on the elastic of her pants, fingers brushing her toned stomach. Gathering the fabric, he pulled her shirt up to reveal her navel, kissing around it before moving higher. Pushing the pyjama top further, he breathed deeply as her pearly breasts were revealed, her nipples pink and hard. A flick of his wrist and the top was gone, cast onto the floor with his. He leant in to kiss her, hungry to taste her again.

Booth shifted position on the bed slightly, bringing one leg over to rest between hers. His thigh rubbed gently against her core and she moaned into his mouth. Grinding against her harder, he could feel her wetness through their clothes, and knew he had to get her out of them.

Her hips rose from the bed, meeting his, her own thigh pushing delightfully hard against his member. Dragging himself away from her kisses, Booth lowered his mouth to her stomach, marking out a line just above the elastic of her pants in kisses, his finger dragging slowly behind his mouth. Her hips bucked up to meet him and Booth could smell her arousal. His already throbbing erection pounded harder.

Hooking his fingers beneath the elastic waist band, Booth very slowly slid her pants down, revealing white cotton panties beneath. She let out a juddery moan as his fingers slid slowly along her thigh, his mouth trailing kisses as he went.

Reaching her ankles, Booth tossed the pyjamas aside and focused his attention on her bare feet. His fingers massaged gently at the balls of her feet, while each toe received a kiss in turn.

"Booth." She called to him, arms reaching out but not quite travelling the distance. "I need to feel you again, Booth." The few words were all it took and her was on top of her again, his whole weight pinning her to the bed, his erection hard against her mound. Her mouth met his eagerly as her fingers meshed in his hair.

Rolling them over, Brennan straddled him, sitting upright, hands pressed against his chest. She ground herself on him, the sight almost enough to cause him to lose it there and then. She felt him shudder beneath her as she lent in to kiss his chest.

She slid herself backwards and allowed her fingers to come to rest at the button of his jeans. His hips rose off the bed at her touch, as if begging her to remove his jeans and bring sweet relief to his trapped erection.

She smiled at his vulnerability, fingers lingering longer than they otherwise would have, before popping open the button. She dragged his fly down slowly and slipped her hand beneath the denim fabric.

Gripping at him lighting, she drew a groan from his lips. Squeezing tighter she worked him up and down.

"Bones." He growled. She had to stop, unless she wanted him to loose it right there in his pants. "Bones. Stop." He writhed under her, a cocktail of pleasure and pain, his inner monologue a mess of scattered thoughts.

With an evil glint in her eyes, she stroked him up and down, harder, one final time before pulling her hand out from his jeans. His breathing was fast and erratic, he attempted to calm himself down as she leaned over him.

"Problem, Agent Booth?" She teased.

"You're wicked Bones. And you're damn well going to pay for that." Gripping her wrists, he flipped her over onto her back with such force that she let out a little 'ouuf' sound.

With no warning, Booth swiftly raised her leg over his shoulder and nipped at her moist core through the panties. She let out a shriek at the unexpected sensation.

"Do you know what you do to me? The effect you've had on me all these years?" He paused for a response but her mind seemed incapable of creating concise thoughts at that moment. "No. Then let me show you."

Pushing the cotton to one side, Booth slowly trailed his tongue along her length, drinking in her taste and smell. His finger hovered tantalisingly close to her opening as he toyed with her folds. He slipped the tiniest tip of his finger into her while taking her clit in his mouth. Working it with his tongue a moment, he pulled away. Her breathing was shallow and quick as she felt her pleasure building.

"You get me all worked up..." he nibbled at her and allowed his finger deeper into her warmth. "... and then you pull away." In unison, his finger and tongue left her, and a whimper escaped her lips. He started again, fingering her lightly while massaging at her with his tongue. Longer this time, he spoke again: "All worked up." He stopped. "Then nothing."

She raised her hips as he pulled away, desperate to keep his touch against her.

The teasing continued, each time he brought her higher and higher, the touching lasting longer and longer. Before he'd stop suddenly, and she came crashing back down.

"Booth." She pleaded with him, desperate to feel him inside her, desperate for relief, desperate to relieve years of longing for her partner. "Please Booth." She begged at him.

He pulled down her soaked panties, brushing softly at her core as he did so. She gasped at the lightness of his touch and the shock waves it sent through her body.

She lay before him in all her naked glory. Urgently needing him, she reached to take hold of him. He shook his head and moved further out of her reach.

"No."

Her head fell back onto the bed and she punched at the matress in frustration.

"You see what you do to me?"

"Yes! Yes I see!" She yelled, staring up at the ceiling, she wouldn't look at him, to confirm once and for all just how much she was needing him.

"Good." Booth pulled off his jeans and boxers and slowly lay on top of her. "It's not nice is it?" The tip of his erection brushed against her entrance.

"No." She breathed the word.

"And you won't do it anymore?"

"Nooooo." The end of the word became a whimper as her finally entered her. He fit inside her snugly as he began to etch out a slow rhythm. Her fingers clawed at his back, desperate for more of him. Over and over he buried himself in her to the hilt, his thrusts growing faster and faster. He engulfed her mouth with his, drinking in her moans of pleasure. Their tongues met with a fury as they neared the final moment.

His hand landed at her breast, teasing her nipple as he continued to pound into her. He felt her muscles sell around him as her orgasm built, his own not far behind. She broke away from his lips and clamped her teeth into his shoulder as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. The sensation of her under him, body shaking, muscles contracting and releasing with fury around him, sent him spilling over the edge and he came with force. His head dropped down onto her chest as his seed flowed from him, all control momentarily relinquished to nature.

Their breathing grew deeper and less erratic, neither moved as he grew soft inside her.

Her eyes met his.

"Did I really torture you Booth?" Her voice honest and frail.

Rolling to the side, he encased her in his arms, the heat from their bodies starting to dissipate.

"it sure felt like it at times. But don't worry," he planted a single kiss against her forehead, "I've forgiven you now."

She smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him, slower now: a deep, passionate kiss filled with emotion, no longer urgent and savage.

Her head dropped onto his chest, her heart rate near normal again now. The tiredness she'd been feeling all day once again washing over her, the darkness of the bedroom only seeming to heighten her exhaustion. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Light shone in through the window and Booth found himself strangely disorientated. He'd been having the most fantastic, and yet horribly inappropriate dream about Bones. And cake. And sex. Only ... it felt different from his past dreams.

His senses gradually coming back to him, Booth realised with delight that it hadn't been a dream. This was Bones' bedroom, and he was naked in her bed. Alone.

Footsteps padded towards him and Brennan entered the room, dressed only in his baggy FBI t-shirt. It was long, reaching almost to her knees, and yet it looked ridiculously sexy against her pale skin. He breathed in a deep gulp of air, relieved that the bed sheets were at least partially hiding the hardening he was feeling.

"Hungry?" Her voice cut through his thoughts. He nodded, not trusting his voice. "What do you want for breakfast?" He choked out a noncommittal noise.

Her eyes glistened as she moved across the room, hands hidden behind her back.

"Chocolate cake?"


End file.
